The Wild Side
by Madame Lena Sparrow
Summary: Inspired by Motley Crue's song 'The Wild Side'. PWP


Harry Potter woke up feeling completely refreshed. It was a perfectly warm sunny day and he hadn't had any nightmares or even dreams the entire night. That should have been the first sign something was wrong.

Harry, however, was completely oblivious to this, casting tempus. Bright, orange, glowing numbers appeared. 10:37, they read. Harry threw back his bed curtains, canceling the charm, only to find the dorm empty. He shrugged, figuring 'Mione had come woken up Ron so they could spend time together before the train left. He made his way to the showers, blinking sleep out of his eyes. Harry entered the bathroom, finding it empty as he'd expected. He took a long shower, relishing in the hot water streaming down his back, the jet of liquid pounding his neck muscles. It was just what he needed after the NEWTS. Although an actual massage would be much better, he thought. Harry turned the water off, stepping out of the shower and toweling off. He wrapped the towel around his waist, going back into the dorm proper and retrieving clothes to wear. Going back into the bathroom, he dropped the towel, pulling a pair of faded jeans on. They hung low on his hips, revealing a lot since he had left off pants, like always. He shrugged on a button-up next, white with green buttons. He ran a hand through his wet hair, trying once more to tame it. Sighing he gave up after a couple more tries, wondering why he even tried anymore.

Harry sat on his bed to pull on his socks and trainers. He left the dorm, stepping quickly down the stairs. To his astonishment, the common room was completely empty. No one in sight, not even any clutter on the floor or tables. Harry hurriedly cast tempus again. Yellow, luminescent numbers this time. 12:32. He stared at the numbers, shocked. He had missed the train!

Canceling the charm, Harry rushed out of the portrait, running wildly to the Entrance Hall. He skidded to a stop right in front of Dumbledore.

"Pro-Professor Dumbledore, s-sir, I've missed the train!" Harry Shouted, flailing his hands wildly about. Dumbledore looked vaguely alarmed, but otherwise had no reaction.

"I'm afraid you will have to stay here for the summer, my dear boy. The school is on lockdown for the next month and a half, and sending you home for two weeks, only to have you come back, doesn't make much sense at all." Dumbledore reasoned.

"But, sir, what about the blood wards at my Aunt's house? Don't I need to go back for those to work?" Harry asked. Dumbledore seemed to become very uncomfortable.

"Well, um, there, you see I..what I..uh.." He stuttered,completely out of character. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"There are no blood wards, are there?" He accused. Dumbledore shook his head no. "You lied to me! How dare you? What else have you lied to me about? Huh?" Harry demanded, yelling loudly. Without waiting for an answer, he stormed off, cursing under his breath.

* * *

Harry wandered the halls aimlessly, just letting his feet guide him to familiar haunts. Somehow, he ended up outside the Room of Requirement. An idea suddenly occurred to him. Maybe the RoR could come up with something to take his mind off things. He paced past it three times, thinking 'I need a distraction.' The door appeared.

Harry opened it. finding to his great astonishment, Draco Malfoy, sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. Off to one side, he noticed a king sized bed, with lots of pillows. On the other side were what looked like whips and a multitude of items he didn't recognize.

"Well, Potter, are you just going to stand in the doorway like a halfwit, or are you going to come in?" If Harry had had any doubts that this was Draco Malfoy, those doubts were now proven wrong. He entered the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What are doing here, Malfoy?" He challenged angrily, releasing his stress on his school yard nemesis.

"I've been waiting for you, Potter." Malfoy answered calmly, as though they were old friends. Harry recoiled as though struck.

"What-what do you mean? Why?" He asked nervously, backing up and feeling for the door. There wasn't one. He was trapped.

"Look around. I think it should be clear what I intend." Malfoy was still calm, veritably stalking towards Harry, as though Harry was something to be caught.

Harry suddenly understood what Malfoy meant. With a gulp, he lunged to one side, only to be caught in Malfoy's iron grip. The blond pressed him into the wall, holding Harry's hands above his head.

"No.." Harry protested weakly. Malfoy drew back with a moue of disgust.

"I should have known Dumbledore's Golden Boy would be too Gryffindor to take a ride on the wild side." Malfoy sneered derisively, looking down his nose at Harry, whose nostrils flared in anger.

Impulsively, he leaned forward and kissed the superior look right off Malfoy's face. After a moment of surprise, Malfoy kissed back deeply, possessively. Harry melted. This was nothing like kissing Cho. It was infinitely better. Malfoy drew back, too soon, smirking. One of his hands drifted down to tangle in Harry's hair, his other still holding Harry's hands in a vice grip.

"That's better." Malfoy remarked. He released Harry after nipping at his ear, shoving him toward the bed. Harry fell on it after a particularly hard shove. He rolled over, angry once more, only to have Malfoy jump on top of him and attack his lips. Harry felt a probing tongue sweep past his top lip, making him gasp. Then Malfoy's tongue was in his mouth and dueling with his tongue and Harry didn't know what to think except that it felt so good, and yes, good, give me more.

Malfoy situated them so that Harry's head was resting on the pillows and his hands were above his head, all without breaking their increasingly intense kiss and Harry couldn't breath, but he didn't care so long as the wonderfully pleasant sensations continued. Malfoy broke the kiss, then Harry felt cold metal around his hands.

"So beautiful.." Malfoy breathed. "You look amazingly ravishing, love." He whispered in Harry's ear, hands resting on Harry's chest. Malfoy bit his earlobe softly, then kissed his way down Harry's neck. He bit at the juncture where the neck and shoulder meet, causing Harry to let out a loud keening moan. He ripped at Harry's shirt, making buttons fly everywhere.

"Malfoy.." Harry groaned, pulling at the handcuffs.

"Draco. Call me Draco." Mal-Draco-corrected. He caressed Harry's nipples, running his fingers down Harry's sides. Harry jolted, squirming away from the slender fingers.

"Draco-o.." He whined, drawing out the 'o'. Draco just chuckled, continuing to tickle Harry, who let out small screams every time questing fingers reached a particularly sensitive spot. Draco bit one of Harry's nipples, soothing it after with his tongue. He did the same to the other, before licking a trail down to Harry's belly button. Draco looked up at Harry's face, whose eyes were closed and mouth slightly open. He looked completely debauched.

"Harry." Draco drew his attention. Harry's eyes dilated in lust at the look in Draco's eyes. "Harry, do you want me? Do you want this, all of this?" He made a wide sweeping motion with his right hand, while his left rested on Harry's hip. Draco looked almost worried, as though afraid of rejection. It was humbling for Harry to see such an arrogant person so shook up.

"I..." Harry panted, looking at the other side of the room and Draco's face before answering. "Yes. Oh, gods, yes, Draco! I want you so bad!" Harry admitted, his eyes flying shut. Draco grinned, kissing Harry intensely; Harry never wanted it to stop.

"Do you trust me Harry?" Draco asked eagerly. Harry nodded, distracted by Draco's delicious hand on his cock. "Good. Close your eyes." Draco ordered, climbing off Harry and the bed altogether. Harry panicked. Was Draco just going to leave him here, semi-hard, tied to a bed? What was going on? He almost opened his eyes, when he felt Draco climb on the bed.

"Keep your eyes closed until I say to open them, alright Harry?" He instructed. Harry nodded, feeling oddly safe. He felt his jeans come off. Draco chuckled. "No pants, Harry? Never would have expected that. Not from you." He slid something onto Harry's cock, tightening it at the base. "Can't have you ruining the fun, now can we?" Draco caressed Harry's thigh, then slapped it, sending shivers through Harry. "So the Chosen one likes it rough, eh?" Draco asked, fondling Harry's balls. Harry only moaned in response.

Draco pushed Harry's knees up, spreading his legs and baring all of him to the blond. Draco leaned down and licked a broad stripe across Harry's hole to his balls.

"Draco!" Harry yelled when Draco stuck his tongue in Harry's arsehole. Draco tongue-fucked him, bringing him to full hardness. Harry was uncomfortably hard. He needed release.

"Draco please!" Harry yelled.

"Please what, Harry?" Draco asked innocently.

"Ahh! Let me - let me come! Please!" Harry demanded, pulling again at his handcuffs.

"Oh, but I have so much more in store for you yet, dear Harry." Draco said, chuckling darkly. Without warning, Harry felt a warm mouth on his cock, He let out a strangled moan. Then the wet heat was gone, causing Harry to groan in disappointment.

"Harry. Open your eyes now." Draco commanded. Harry did so, finding Draco smirking viciously and holding a phallic shaped object in his hand. "Do you know what this is, Harry?" He asked. Harry shook his head no. "It's a voice-activated dildo with numerous features. Would you like to try those features out?" He asked seductively. Harry nodded, wide-eyed.

Draco covered it with a sweet smelling oil, before shoving it into Harry's arse. It was small enough not to tear anything but big enough to hurt like hell. Harry screamed in pain, tears leaking through his clenched eyes. Draco kissed the tears away.

"Shh, it's alright, Harry, it'll get better, I promise." Draco said, running a hand through Harry's hair. "Move. Vibrate." The dildo did both, brushing against something that made Harry see stars. His eyes flew open and he gasped, panting wildly. Draco smirked, climbing off the bed once more. He came back with a blindfold and a ball gag, as well as some rope. He put the blindfold on Harry, then forced his mouth open and secured the gag. Draco pulled Harry's knees up to his shoulders, while the dildo was still going at it, brushing his prostate on each stroke. Draco tied Harry's legs in place, stretching him uncomfortably.

"Stop." Draco said. The motion and vibration of the dildo both ceased. Draco took it out, leaving the bed once more. Harry felt very exposed. He was blindfolded, gagged and hogtied. He was sure his arsehole was gaping open and he was beyond hard at this point.

Everything was completely silent, then - whistle.. Crack! Harry's arse suddenly burned with pain. He inhaled sharply, unable to do much more. The whip came down on his arse again, and again, and again until Harry lost count. Then he heard something clatter on the floor and suddenly Draco was on him, in him, filling him and he felt so full and he hurt so bad and it felt so good, to lose control, let someone else control him and he moaned in ecstasy. Draco pumped in and out, hard, fast, going at a brutal pace and all Harry could do was lay there and take it and he liked it. Loved it.

"Ah, Harry, so tight." Draco moaned, his hands gripping Harry's hips so hard they would definitely leave a bruise. Draco kept thrusting, at an inhuman pace, panting in Harry's ear. "Yeah, that's right, you're just my little whore aren't you? You like the way I'm using you, don't you? My little slut. You're mine now, Harry. My whore. Forever. My good, little, slutty cockwhore. Do you like me talking dirty, Harry? Do you like how I use you, hurt you? You love it, don't you? You fucking slut, you love the way I hurt you. My little whore." Draco kept up his litany, taking the cockring off Harry. "Come now, slut."

Harry did just that, coming so hard he saw stars. Draco came just after, shooting his load deep into Harry and collapsing on top of him. Draco rolled off of him, untying him and taking the blindfold and gag off. Harry looked at him, then drew Draco into a long kiss. They broke apart and Harry snuggled up to him, laying half on top of him. Harry sighed in contentment.

"I love you, Draco." He mumbled, falling asleep. Draco stared at him in shock before mumbling back: "Love you too, Harry."


End file.
